Ellie
|First = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes |Last = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes }} 'Ellie '''is an upcoming character in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. She will be the leading human female character replacing Caroline Aranha. She is the second wife of Malcolm and the step-mother of Alexander. She is a member of a struggling group of human survivors who meets Caesar and his colony under difficult circumstances. She is the human counterpart for Caesar's wife, Cornelia. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Ellie was once a nurse who studied the Simian Flu. At some point, she met and married Malcolm becoming the step-mother of his young son, Alexander which whom she appears friendly. Upon meeting the apes, she becomes friendly with Caesar and his family and shares a moment with his infant son while Caesar nervously watches on. Ellie understands Caesar better then most the humans do as she has studied the virus that was wiping out humanity. She stands up for what she believes in. One such example would be when Carver, a member of the group led by Malcolm agrees with Dreyfus that the apes are a menace, she argues that they must remember that man (Will Rodman) was at fault for the virus outbreak and that the apes merely gained the upperhand because it made them intelligent. ''More to come… Personality Ellie is kind and wants to protect the apes. She acts as a mother figure to her step-son, Alexander and forms a bond with Caesar and Cornelia's infant son. She stands up for what she believes in. More to come… Relationships Malcolm Malcolm is Ellie's husband. More to come… Alexander Alexander is Ellie's step-son. More to come… Caesar When the humans require help, Ellie, her husband Malcolm, her step-son Alexander and their men run into Caesar in the forest. It has been confirmed that they will interact. More to come… Cornelia At some point, Ellie will meet Cornelia, the ape colony's queen, Caesar's wife and the mother of his two sons. It is currently unknown if and how they will interact. They will appear together in the scene which sees Cornelia and Caesar's newborn son climb out of his mother's arms and over to Ellie, forever curious and playful. More to come… River Upon meeting Caesar, Ellie will meet River, Caesar and Cornelia's son who will bond with her step-son, Alexander. More to come… Caesar's Infant Son Ellie will have some interaction with Caesar's youngest son. There will be a scene where Ellie and Malcolm are talking to Caesar and Cornelia and the baby jumps out of Cornelia's arms and climbs all over Ellie making her laugh. More to Come... Carver Ellie's relationship with Carver is difficult as he wants to kill the apes while Ellie wants to protect them. She argues with him, saying that the Simian Flu was created by man, and that the apes were the lucky ones to be able to get some use out of it, while the humans were made to suffer when infected by it. More to Come... Notes * Will be Cornelia's human counterpart. * It is possible that Ellie and Malcolm first interact with Caesar in the forest. Trivia * In a couple of entertainment articles it has been said that Keri Russell, Jason Clarke and Kodi Smit-McPhee will play the human family in the film. *Keri mentioned at Comic Con, that her character will have some medical background. This could be a nod to Caesar's surrogate mother Caroline who was a vet. She also mentioned that her character was somewhat of a war journalist who was trying to hold on to her remaining loved ones. *It could be possible that Keri's character will have to hug an ape character as she mentioned that she had to hug somebody and then do the scene again without the person. It could have been a joke on her part. *Keri mentioned that she had some intense scenes with Andy Serkis prompting interaction between her character and Caesar. Nick Thurston said on Facebook that Keri's character would have scenes with River prompting possible interaction between the two. *In a recent Empire Magazine interview, Keri Russell's character's name has been revealed: Ellie. *A couple entertainment sites said that Ellie was Malcolm's wife. To be confirmed *Ellie seems to be sympathetic towards the apes, defending them in the footage seen at CinemaCon in which she is seen arguing with Carver. *Keri has said that in the group of humans that Malcolm leads, Ellie is the only female in the group. *Keri has said that in her opinion, the best scene for her was the scene where Ellie plays with Caesar and Cornelia's infant son. She went on to say, that she was really disappointed that when they were filming, there was no baby ape, not even a prototype to act with. She was then told to imagine that she was holding one while director Matt Reeves had to tell her how to interact with nothing. Image Gallery 1396985361001-02-DF-D05-00942crp.jpg|Ellie with her step-son and Malcolm. Ellie Ape.jpg|Ellie. Movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-jason-clarke.jpg|Ellie, Malcolm and another human in the Ape Colony. Infant, Ellie, and Alexander.png|Ellie, Alexander and their little chimp friend Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:CE Characters